The War of Four: An Eagle's Cry
The War of Four: An Eagle's Cry Act I Total Recall! The Echoes of a Bitter Past... It had only been a few minutes. As in, a few minutes after our volunteers of the most recent battle and hastily constructed alliance between V-14 and the Soul Reapers were made that they had left. Leaving the majority of the winded and the wounded to take care of their duties and get on with their plans. Even if things had a silver lining in the whole debacle, things almost took a few wrong turns to a very dark place...especially for the young Soul Reaper Lieutenant and the aledged woman responsible for the catastrophe that slaid tens of thousands of Reapers and Spirit Citizens of the Soul Society. With each group now parting ways after breaking for a few hours, they turned back to their respectively opposite directions, with V-14 returning to their anonymous HQ in the Soul Society's Rukonagi Districts and the Soul Reaper guarded Caravan headed to Yūrei Ōkoku. However, Fate, it seems wasn't to leave any spare grace for what was to await a certain young man...a broken, young man... VVVVVVT! VVVVVT! The vibrations in Oliver Holmes inner pockets, would detail an incoming and unexpected call to him. One of which would be both sudden and without desire, despite the situation he'd be in. Tidings were not in fair joys to the poor gunslinger, even as they wearily traveled back to HQ. Thankfully, with their Avian Transport with Rika as their pilot, it wouldn't take nearly as long as it would've the long way back on foot, despite the long lecture made by Angelika at the "Failure" of a mission they had. Good news, however, was that they all recieved large checks to the respective members involved in the mission, so it dampened the bad news to a certain degree... "Oh, what in the fuck..." At the moment, Oliver wasn't in much of a mood to have his phone going off - especially in his agitated state of mind. They had managed to survive their respective encounters. But even so, the American could not get the nature of what they had faced. Two apparently had the ability to distort time and space. Two more could pry into their heads without so much as a second thought. It was disturbing and infuriating to know that he was being superseded by such dangerous enemies. But what made it worse was that one of them knew more about him than even his leader wouldn't have picked up. Never before had he felt so... helpless. So it was natural that he was feeling rather irritable. He gritted his teeth, reaching into his shirt pocket in order to pull out his own respective phone. The ringing caused Anton to look over in slight surprise from his seating position besides Hyōryu. "Someone calling you?" He questioned rhetorically, cocking a slight eyebrow. "Have to admit, that's a bit new..." Oliver scowled. "Really. Just when I think I'm not going to be bothered, something has to bother me!" He yanked out his cell-phone, flipped it open, pressed the talk button and raised it to his ear. Had it not been for his current mood, his greeting to the one on the other end of the line would've been humorous. "Piss off." "Wow," Hyōryu couldn't help but snicker, noting the upset tone Oliver used in speaking to the incoming caller, "if it happened to be a hot girl for once, Oliver has quickly become the world's biggest asshole upon default just now..." "2nd Officer Holmes," a terse, eerily familiar voice spoke over the phone, "I suggest you check the ID 'now. In case you have another ''greeting you wish to give to your superior officer...." That was the hammer that shattered through Oliver's bitter mood. His eyes widened in shock, and he lowered the phone from his ear in order to check the said ID. But considering what he had just heard on the other end, there was no reason to. The voice was as familiar as the very daylight itself. What was showing on the LCD screen confirmed that it wasn't his imagination running away with him. When he raised it back up to his ear and spoke again, his voice had a smooth and cold edge that would've contested the likes of Yashin and Angelika. "...you have a lot of gall to still call yourself my superior officer. I thought you would've realized that ship sailed long ago. I know it's been years since we've spoken to each other, but surely you can't be going senile already?" "Watch your mouth, you piece of shit!" The voice spoke with a growling tone of contempt towards the young man whom he was speaking to, "You're lucky I even greet you by phone instead of an armed squad, or you're not being tracked by a Paladin for the horrors of what you've committed that night! The fact I'm calling you, as both a superior officer and an equal, can only mean one thing, and we both know what that is. Don't we?!" By this time, Oliver had clicked on the speakerphone, allowing the man's voice to escape to the hearing range of his comrades. With the exception of Rika, all of them had turned towards a grinning Oliver as he continued to speak. "Well, truthfully, I haven't the slightest idea. Maybe you've seen the extent of my proficiency for yourself and want to take me back? After all, the casualties I caused were in the hundreds. I mean, that must put me high in the ranking system, right?" "Don't play coy with me! We both know your record is showing a similar parallel interest to that of that infamous traitor '''Kenta Sonoda of Yūrei Ōkoku. I don't think I have to remind you of all the blood on your hands from that base you massacered! Do I, 2nd Officer Oliver Holmes of the Royal Aethian Corps?!" This was something that caught various expressions of surprise from most of the compatriots. "Wait a minute... you were an Aethian soldier?!" Anton asked in disbelief. The behavior Oliver exhibited was not someone of a disciplined military operator moreso than it was of a freelancer militant. But then again, it would've explained Angelika's reason for hiring him. After all, Aethian soldiers were highly skilled in combat, even by themselves. "The Aethian Genocide..." Yusuke muttered, his eyes regarding Oliver warily. "It was said that there was an incident in Aether where a base was decimated by one soldier known as the "Black Eagle". Its identity had disappeared off of the map afterwards, and people claimed that the individual had died of wounds sustained during the battle. I... I never would've thought that I'd be seeing that very same person up close...!" "What?" Oliver smirked smugly, ignoring both of their comments for the moment. "Did you call me to guilt-trip me or something? For the record, I don't regret killing any of them. I mean, who could ever regret hearing those screams as I plugged them full of new orifices? Who could regret leaving that place in flames? All in all, I think that was the greatest day of my entire life." "That's 'the ''Black Eagle?" Shinshin spoke with increduality, as he looked to Asuka and then back at Oliver, "that hot mouthed fool? How would he have survived against an entire batallion of Soul Reapers and armed guards, let alone murder that many people is beyond my speculation..." "It would explain his parallel interest in killing people up close," Hyōryu said with a grim fascination, as well as a cheeky grin enamoring her face, "I guess that's why he's a lot like me, and I him. Except, I have more balls than he does, and I got myself a gorgeous boyfriend, and I haven't ever seen him go out with a girl...maybe once, and then it was over...like that...no joke." "You arrogant fool," a sudden counter tone of both grueling hatred and a knowing smugness of his own broke through the phone, "how do you think I '''got ''this'' number?! You're being watched by the Paladinus Decimus as we speak, and I'll have you know...she's not in a very good mood...considering whom she's partnered with today..." "Frau Hartmann," Shadō spoke in her ear piece, being one of the sole entities to remain off the Dragonbird to keep an eye on things on the ground, "there's some disturbances of an unusual anonymoly to your 11 O'clock and 3 O'clock, nearly a solid kilometer away. Something is watching us, and I can't pinpoint their exact location. Whoever they are, they're good...very good..." "What?" "Paladinus Decimus?!" Both Angelika and Oliver's eyes widened at the new information that reached them, voicing their own respective exclamations. Both of them looked over the edge of the bird in order to sight out the supposed watchers for themselves. Because of their aerial standpoint, they were able to spot both of the entities, with Oliver looking to their 11 o'clock and Angelika looking over to the 3 o'clock. Sure enough... There was a man standing on the roof within Oliver's view. He was donned in complete military gear, fit with a black set of combat armor, boots, gloves, and a gas-masked helmet. There was a set of bright blue lens that served as the "eyes" of the mask, staring directly at Oliver. The individual's arms were folded across the chest. All in all, he really didn't look too friendly. But it was the realization of who he was that caused Oliver's face to pale slightly. "Paladin Four of the Holy Decimo..." He said, his voice controlled but clearly showing his shock. "Percival Chapman, the "Theta" of the Royal Aethian Corps...!!" In Angelika's veiw, the Paladinus Decimus stood in a black hooded cloak with various armored scales along its exterior, almost nigh invisible to the eye with the exception of a light pair of pauldrons over it. Barely hidden were her large claymore Seelenbracher sheathed on her back, along with an unual obsidian enamored bow wrapped over her chest and shoulder lines. While barely seen by anyone less of Angelika's considerable eye sight, she had a single silver eye radiating grimace and irritation while her left eye...was seared shut by a black, sorching burn-mark scar from a previous injury. "Holy F***!" Hyōryu's eyes widened, moving her gaze back and forth from the two entities watching them with apparent bloodlust and predatorial anticipation, "where the F*** did they come from?! How the F*** did we not see 'em coming?! F***!" "This isn't good," Shinshin voiced the obvious, as he turned his gaze to and fro of the two apparently skilled hunters, voiced now as Paladins, "I've heard only faint rumors of the Holy Decimo...they're supposed to have more collective might than the previous generation of the Gotei 13 Captains and Lieutenants, in every fashion and sense. We shouldn't engage them, with our current wounded to account for..." "Now do you get it, Ollie-boy?" The superior spoke in a thick, irritated tone of barely restrained contempt in his voice, "it would be a real shame if you were to get your precious little gang killed if you decided to make a run for it. But really, even if you tried to fight, they'd never let your friends leave alive and you'd probably be maimed before being brought here for your trial for the monstrous crimes you've committed, you sonuvabitch!" Oliver's teeth clenched as he heard the infuriating words spoken. His grip tightened on the cell-phone, and his breaths became audible and expressive of his growing fury. He knew that Shinshin had a point. Even with the number of troops still active, their wounded and exhausted was a weak point that the Paladins could exploit if they didn't get what they want. Once again, they were trapped... and this time, there wasn't a thing any of them could do about it. He wasn't the only one to loathe the situation. Anton looked over at it all with an angry expression of his own, a scowl and narrowed eyes prominent on his countenance. It was a lesser degree than his American friend, but it was still clear. He himself had a resentment for any government, and the presence of such enforcers did not suit well with him. "The Aethan Genocide was years ago, wasn't it?" He said disdainfully. "Why in the hell would they bother with Oliver now, of all times?" "W...what do we do...?" Rika said nervously to Angelika, who kept a contemplative frown on her face. "I can attempt to make an escape... but considering how skilled they are, they could easily bring down the Dragonbird." The last thing she wanted was a weapon pointed in her face, especially after what had happened with Shidai. However, Angelika did not respond immediately - something that slightly unnerved the pilot even more. "Angelika-san...?" "Oliver." The German directed her tone towards Oliver, earning his surprise. Slowly, she allowed herself to turn towards him, extending an expectant hand out towards him. "Hand me your weapons." She said, a cold edge lacing her voice. "Once Nakamura lands the bird, consider yourself excused from my organization." It was the most chilling statement he would ever hear her say. His eyes widened in shock, his anger quickly receding. "W-what?!" "What the Hell did you just say, boss?!" Hyōryu shouted in surprise and borderline horror, suddenly showing her support for the condemned man riding with them, "are you seriously going to go through with this?! Throw Ollie to the wolves?! I may think he's a bastard, but he's OUR bastard!" "She's making the best tactical decision," Shinshin nodded with grim admittance, looking over at the slumped, unconscious form of Shinji and the others, "with our Soul Reaper allies nowhere close to even rush to our aid and all of us completely outclassed by these military marvels, this is a politically delicate situation''.' Protecting Mister Holmes with us could potentially complicate our legality and alliance with the Gotei 13. Not to mention Aether would probably get on our trail and make us their new Most Wanted. ''Preserving the organization comes first before Mister Holmes safety, no matter the situation, that's the way it should be..." "W-wait a minute..." Anton was not so quick to agree with Shinshin. He spread his hands out defensively, trying to get Angelika to reconsider her decision. "This is a friend we're talking about here, a comrade. You can't just cast him out into the hands of prosecution just like that--" However, he regretted saying anything when Angelika whipped her head around, giving an ice-cold glare to both him and Hyōryū. "This isn't up for debate." She said lowly. "When I want the opinion from my subordinates... I will let you know. Do you understand?" "...yes, boss..." After a moment of silence, Anton breathed out a heavy sigh and spoke his words of relent. He lowered his hands back to his lap, resuming his silence. He didn't even waver when he felt the Dragonbird descend downward - something due to Rika understanding the subtle order given. "...so this is really it?" Oliver narrowed his eyes, glaring at Angelika. "You're really just going to sell me out, just like that? Discard me like a piece of trash, just like you did with Heigo? That's what's gonna go down right now?" Angelika remained silent, returning his stare with an impassive one. But the words didn't need to be said, and Oliver understood the silence correctly. He lowered his head, taking a deep breath and reaching into his holsters to grasp the grips of his twin pistols. "Should've seen this coming miles away. You really are no better than Yashin..." Pulling out both of them, he tossed them towards Angelika. In turn, she caught them out of the air and placed them on her lap. "Once you're finished talking to your friend..." She said calmly. "I'll be needing the phone, too." "Whatever..." "This is ****ing Bullshit, I tell you," Hyōryū muttered as she turned her face away from Angelika, placing her head against Anton's shoulder, wrapping her arms in a empathetic gesture as she couldn't help but feel her lips quiver. She had never felt this way about Oliver...but the thought of losing him, made her heart begin to break in two. "I'm getting the sense your comrades are seeing reason, Mr. Holmes?" The voice on the other line sounded expectant and less irritated, no doubt the onlooking Paladins reported their actions and the descent as a means of resignation rather than retaliation. CLICK! "Fuck you." Oliver said bitterly, abruptly silencing the connection with a click of the button. He didn't want to give his former superior the satisfaction of gloating in his face. It was something that he would probably do at the trial, but at least he would delay it as long as possible. He tossed it to Angelika, who once again deftly caught it just before the bird descended to a safe landing zone. He turned away, preparing to stand up and get off when the wings folded back. He passed a look over to Hyōryū and Anton, with the latter looking over at him solemnly while having an arm wrapped around the female's shoulders. As much as he wanted to say something to reassure them, he couldn't find the right words. So he simply remained silent, waiting for the two Paladins to come and get him. And sure enough... With a WOOSH!, Percival appeared before them. In his hands was what looked like a scoped rifle, and he had it aimed towards Oliver with what looked like the intention of firing when he came close. However, he was quick to lower it, looking over his shoulder and taking a hand off of his rifle to motion his partner to his side. SHFT! "Oliver Holmes," Rosalina Seraphim, appearing within a flash of near blinding movement next to Percival, spoke in a still, dauntless tone as she appeared before Oliver with no weapon drawn, though both were within easy retrieval as they were strapped over her shoulders, "due to the nature of the...severity...of your trial, we are to take you the rest of the way. Our form of transportation is only a couple kilometers from here, in the event you or your comrades intended to be...difficult." "What am I supposed to do? Punch you?" Oliver snapped, slowly standing up and lowering himself off of the Dragonbird. His feet landed with a heavy thud. "All my weapons are gone now, courtesy of my former boss. What could I possibly do to you?" "For one..." That was when the male spoke up with a distorted and rather inhuman voice. But one could easily recognize the irritation behind the words spoken. He stepped forward, the bright blue of his lens glaring into Oliver's eyes. "You can keep running that mouth of yours and risk being snapped in two. Our commanders gave us the order to take you in alive. But they didn't say whether or not you had to be taken back intact. So it'd be wise to keep your mouth shut and your lip kept to yourself, lest you want . Got that, prisoner?" "Yeah, yeah..." Oliver rolled his eyes. "I promise to be a good boy and keep quiet. Honest." "Oh you will," the cloaked Paladin spoke, before producing a dark sack object from the folds of her uniform, "but you aren't going to be comfortable. This isn't procedure, but this is mine. Put this over your head and keep still as I carry you. Or," She nodded over to the said masked Paladin, "my associate will incapacitate you painfully and carry you himself. Your choice." For a moment, Oliver stared at her in silence. Then, he turned towards Percival with four words. "Please knock me out." He didn't need to say it twice. WHAM! The butt of his rifle slammed into his skull with what as might have been the force of a sledgehammer. Oliver sank like a stone in water, his body dropping lifelessly to the ground. The sight of it made both Rika and Yusuke wince in pain, and the sound of the rifle clashing against bone sent a chill down their spines. Sure, Yusuke was used to killing, but he never enjoyed hearing such sounds of weapons interacting with flesh. Holstering his rifle, Percival bent over and hefted Oliver horizontally over his shoulders, each of his hands having an arm an a leg within their grasp. "You shouldn't have given him a choice..." He muttered to his compatriot. "The Royal Aethian Corps have always regarded this defector as one of the most rebellious types. You can't deal with them in any other way other than through disciplinary action." Anton gritted his teeth, wanting to cut the man's throat for blatantly talking about Oliver right in front of the V-14 in such a manner. But he knew that he would just be risking the rest of them with his actions. So, for their sake, he remained silent and looked on. Rosalina just closed her eye in acknowledgement to the man's choice, putting back the bag into her cloak, before turning in a swift 180 degree, not commenting on the man's choice of slightly insulting words, "Let's go. You can talk to the others about your problem with ethics and freedoms there, I just want to finish this degrading mission." "I wanna kill 'em, I wanna kill 'em, I wanna kill 'em..." Hyōryū began to whisper in a murderous, low tone that only Anton could hear, her eyes wide with tears rolling down her face and a murderous grind of her molars could be faintly heard. "You think your associate will allow this?" Shinshin spoke to Asuka and Angelika pointedly, seeing that the two Paladins were going to carry the man that was formerly their comrade by foot, suggesting they're as physically adept as they appear, "Shou Yoshizawa, I mean. From what I understand, they had a strong bond of comradery and if he hears about this..." "He will do nothing." Angelika said bluntly. "He knows when he's going out of line and when he's not. Unless I give the order to, he will not move an inch out of my jurisdiction." The only one who seemed to be unaffected by any of it was Asuka. She had her back turned to the rest of them, her hands folded within her lap and her head hung down. Her eyes were closed, and it appeared as if she was asleep. However, she was doing nothing but meditating, currently in a deep trance. It was one of the many requirements in order to keep the nervous system steady and stable. Although she wasn't speaking with any of them, she would be able to hear all of what had transpired. Percival swiftly allowed himself to turn away from the group, the sound of his feet grinding against the dirt serving as the signal for Rosalina to lead the way. SHFT! Within a single blur of motion, Rosalina disappeared utilizing a Flash Step, leading the way for her companion who bore the load of their acquired objective and began heading off to their chosen transports. Leaving V-14 alone and by themselves to ponder the life changing decision they had just made. Oliver Holmes has been taken, and they won't raise a finger to save him... There was a momentary silence, one who no one dared to break. That is, until Angelika opened her eye back up and stared at her group. And when she spoke... "V-14... be prepared to move out first thing in the morning to Aether. We're going on a rescue mission." ...the majority of her heads turned towards her, faces expressing complete shock and surprise at the change into her tone. It was a complete change from what she had relayed to both them and the Paladins a while back. Gone was the cold and ruthless edge, replaced by a commanding but assuring tone that dominated both voice and her expression. "...are you sure that's wise?" Asuka cracked open an eye to look over at her former student. "Such a move would be considered an invasion of territory, and considering our stance with the Gotei 13, it would probably disrupt the alliance we have. Are you sure you want to risk making the Soul Society our enemies again for the sake of one person?" "I could care less about the alliance." Angelika answered firmly. "Do you think I'm the one who would just step back and let genetic test tube experiments do whatever they please with one of my best soldiers? I already have the Inner Circle attempt to make me their bitch. I'll be damned if Aether thinks it's going to do the same." "Hell yeah!" Hyōryū pumped her fist into the air, before pointing in Oliver's direction, "Oliver's my bitch, and he's going to stay that way! No one takes my nut cracker and gets away with it!" "If we're going to go against Aether, we'll need all the help we can get," Shinshin spoke in a reserved tone, looking towards Asuka, "I think we should call Zaii and any others that are attending the base. If we're going to be potentially stuck going to war with the largest military in the Spiritual Realms, we're going to need every contingency plan available to us in the event the Holy Decimo adds us to their Bingo Book along with the Royal Aethian Corps." "Of course." Asuka said coolly, closing her eye again. "We may not have to go to war... that is, if we pull this off correctly." Angelika commented, turning her head towards Rika. "Get this bird in the air, Nakamura. What are you waiting for?" "Oh--!!" That seemed to startle the girl back into her senses. "M-my apologies, Angelika-san..." Quickly, she turned forward, gave a few clicks of the tongue, and got the bird to ascend into the skies once more. Angelika herself turned back towards the group in order to continue to explain. "Based from what we saw out of the Paladins..." She began. "It is most likely that they'll possess high security. The last thing we want is direct confrontation with any of these Paladin characters. So this will be strictly a stealth infiltration mission. That means all air support will be able to do is insertion and extraction. So we'll have to stick together as a team at all times." She momentarily turned her head towards Rika. "Understand that, Nakamura?" "Yes, ma'am!" Rika gave a nod to signal. "Shit..." Anton gave a weary stare at Angelika, the frown of disapproval clear. "No offense, boss, but you were really starting to scare me. I get that was nothing more than a means to fool the Paladins from sensing any deception, but you almost had us, too! Besides... now Oliver thinks you really expunged him from the V-14!" "That was the idea." Angelika said simply, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. "Wha--?" "There's always the event that we won't get to him in time. Maybe it'll be due to outside conditions or our misconception of the potential time we have. In that event, I made sure to leave our newfound friends one last trick. Now that Holmes has assumed that we've betrayed him, there'll be nothing stopping that old psyche from rising to the surface." Slowly, a smile crossed her face - one that conveyed nothing but a malevolent satisfaction. "I think Aether's going to have fun reuniting with its "Black Eagle", don't you think?" "Somehow that doesn't sound like a good thing," Shadō spoke aloud, appearing out of the shadows of Oliver's former seat, crossing his arms nonchalantly, "but it may be interesting to spectate." "Stupid stealth missions again," Hyōryū spoke with a sour note, before snickering, "but I hope it turns out like that mission in the Rukon outskirts. That mission was a blast, hehehehehe!" Shinshin could only assume a meditation stance of his own as the bird began to take off, flying with haste and purpose towards Aether. Having never personally traveled to Aether, he could only imagine what awaited them there. For whatever reason...he could smell blood in the wind... Oliver's Trial! The Black Eagle's Last Stand...? SMASH-SMASH-SMASH! "ORDER! WE SHALL HAVE ORDER!" The Noble Judge smashed his hammer against the pedestal, creating reverberating echoes that grated on the outrcries of the attending crowd, which had become packed beyond belief. And who could blame them? This is to be one of the biggest trials of their era, as the infamous Black Eagle had been found through various anonymous sources and tips before tracking him wandering the wilderness, surrendering arms when realizing he was outmatched by the Holy Decimo's might, or so it was told that way... With a British-accented courtroom, much more appealing to the 18th century decor, with instead of 46 random anonymous judges were actually made up from the Noble Families that held the popular power throughout Aether itself and its various territories it covers. The only difference, was that none of the judges had white fluffy wigs nor all had thick british accents, but rather a culmination of several Midwestern to European cultures involved in their attire as well as their nationality. Oliver was held up in a podium, bound in durable chains comprised of Kidō-based materials rather than Sekisekki as the latter material would not be needed for someone with such little Spiritual Power. Surrounding him were a number of high ranking volunteer guards, made up of the Eleventh Corps, otherly known as the Prime Cohort, were the Elite and renowned professionals among the Corps. Should Oliver even twitch, they were given orders to have no discretion and maim his body. After the outcries died down, the Center and Highest seated Judge rose to his personal stone carved balcony with each of his opposing flanks composing of slightly elevated podiums holding at least four or five other Noble Judges, each of them assuming various stances for various reasons. The Highest Ranked Judge, Judge Stronghelm, spoke in a deep revered tone towards the convicted, "Do you foreswear to uphold the best behavior that is expected of an Aethian citizen within these revered and hallowed courts as we take these proceedings? If you do not, we will grant you the right to be silent, and we shall start and end the trial without need of your words or defense to be voiced." It was as if they were expecting Oliver to defend himself. Within his chains, he stared ahead of him with blank and seemingly weary eyes. The bangs underneath them conveyed the visage of a jaded man, and the chains made it seem like he was more frail than anything else. As of his position, he had plenty of reason to feel miserable. His leader had callously dumped him into the hands of his enemies and dismissed him. It was a perfect message of just how valuable he really was to V-14. Unable to bring a fire to the courtroom, he brought a subdued and controlled voice instead. "What is there to defend? I have no reason to defend myself. I'm the Black Eagle, the one who massacred an entire base and is responsible for the lives of hundreds of soldiers. The Royal Aethian Corps knows my face, the Paladins know my face, and so does everyone else. As far as I'm concerned, this trial is nothing but bullshit to make yourselves look democratic." "Watch your tone, Holmes!" One of the lower aligned Judges, Judge Corsair, pointing his finger with a angry vehement tone in his voice, "we are not monsters or anarchists like you! We do things in a much more civilized manner, and you will abide by our La-" "You're wasting your time, Judge Corsair," one of the higher aligned Judges, Judge Dorado, spoke with a bemusing tone as he looked down upon Oliver, "if he truly is the Black Eagle, he will not and shall not abide by the Law that we've strived so hard in laying down. Might as well give him his sentencing now and be done with it-" "Don't interrupt me like a fool, Judge Dorado!" The other Judge snapped back with venom, now yelling back at the other Judge, "you're in no position to speak of Laying down the Law, when your own House was responsible for the near destruction of this great Society!" "How dare you accuse House Dorado of being associated with that mad, rabid dog-!" SMASH-SMASH-SMASH! "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Judge Stronghelm smashed his hammer harder this time, his voice bellowing and commanding, with enough ice through his tone to thoroughly end the petty argument between his fellow colleagues. Turning back to Oliver, he cleared his throat before speaking in his favored, revered tone, "with that said, Mr. Holmes, I will begin to read you your crimes so that this Court, its Jury, and its witnesses here shall be clear for what you are being sentenced for..." Judge Stronghelm then looked at a sheet of paper in front of him, putting on glasses to read them off, as he continued to speak in said tone: "7 Counts of Resisting Arrest, 17 Counts of Sabatoge to Aethian Military Property, 26 Counts of Destruction to Military Property, 347 Counts of 1st Degree Murder, 7 Counts of 2nd Degree Murder, One Count of 3rd Degree Murder in regards to one Genesis Holmes, and One Count of High Treason to the Royal Aethian Corps whom serves the Sovereign National Society of Aether," Judge Stronghelm then looked to Oliver, still intending to keeping things official as he spoke, "any last words may the accused speak to this Revered Noble Court?" "Granting me my last words?" Oliver asked rhetorically. "You're too kind." He slowly turned his head, his eyes meeting each and every one within the courtroom. "The Black Eagle wasn't some highly trained assassin or some powerful super soldier that had some militant reason to destroy Aethan HQ. He was an entity born from madness, and that madness was born from the nest of the Royal Aether Corps. They made me the killer I am, they gave me the skills needed to slay each and every one of that weak bunch you call an army. So the next time you claim how much of a monster I'' am or how ''great this society is... know that you were the ones that allowed me to exist in the first place. Know that there are and will be plenty more of me among you. I'll see you in Hell." SMASH! "Oliver Holmes! You are hereby sentenced to death for your crimes against your King, your Country, and your Comrades! Method of execution will be public hanging, as is custom to all who bear the shame of being a traitor and a murderer! Court is now adjourned!" Judge Stronghelm spoke aloud in a bellowing, condemning tone. As he finished, the Judges rised and began to leave through their individual exits from which were carved archways while leaving Oliver to be escorted publically to prison, before he awaits the time for his execution. "I'm being hanged." The ghost of a smile came across Oliver's face as he heard the words. Hanging. It was one of the most universal and widely known methods for execution. The noose which could hold anyone's neck was a symbol of death within itself, used widely for both intimidation purposes and a signal for someone's approaching demise. To die in such a manner might as well have been an honor for him, as dying in battle was the honorable way to end a soldier's life. Any other method would have been insulting. It was the way it had to be. "I never did have a chance to say anything before you went ahead of me, did I?" He waited patiently for his guards to escort him to his personal cell, eyes closed and head hung down. "Hang on, Allison. I'll be with you soon..." The guards formed a box formation, escorting him as well as protecting him from any potential violence the crowd might have on him before his sentence can be carried out. Leaving the Courthouse was already a trying task, as a number of the audience shouted and snarled at him, almost anxious to see him dead and be done with the likes of him. Others, mostly women and children, tried to keep away at a safe distance in the event the Black Eagle sprung actual wings and began to devour anything in hsi path. The large lines that were awaiting Oliver and his escort outside, were no less violent or anxious with an entire row of Prime Cohort troops dividing the crowd from the escorting prisoner. While it became impossible to be kept from being hit by the occasional rotten food or drink thrown by the average citizen, the Cohort made sure to dissuade any attempt of attacking the traversing convict. Meanwhile, on one of the highest points of noticing near the courthouse was the elevated Victoria Cathedral, based to the Paladin Order that served the Royal Aethian Corps. Looking down from one of the arched stone balconies, Rosalina watched the passing escort with feigned interest as she watched her prior assignment be lured to his cage before awaiting his execution. "Enjoying the view?" The distinct voice of a male spoke behind her, and the figure of the source moved from the shadows of the inside to stand beside her. It was not that of the one who had accompanied her for Oliver's arrest. Instead, she would be greeted by a Caucasian man with silver hair that was somewhat wild, a black scarf around the neck, a purple coat overshadowing a white and plaid shirt, purple pants, and what appeared to be black shoes. He looked over at her with a slight curiosity, folding his arms across his chest. "Can't," she spoke barely without turning her face to give him a feigned sideglance, nodding towards him with her scarred eye towards him, "not without this ''eye. I'm merely observing the area for any potential hostiles that might utilize the chance of such an open space to rescue the accused." "Your diligence is admirable." The man remarked, leaning over the balcony in order to take a look for himself. "Though, I personally hold doubt about the necessity of you even being here. Considering the security is held together in a tight and secure fashion as well as the very presence of ''us... well, I am unsure that anyone would dare to preserve this man's life." "V-14 is plotting something," she spoke with assurance in her voice, though it was subtle at best, as her stoic gaze matched the fluid tranquility in her voice, "you could tell that they held a deep bond with him without even looking at them. I could hear their leader's heartbeat dance irregularly for a few moments when they were descending and I could see a few telltale signs from where I was standing. She's not aiming to sell him out...or at least, not that he knows it." That sent her companion into silence, and he took to looking down at the man in question. As he peered down and squinted his eyes, he could see nothing than a weary and defeated look. All of them had claimed that he was the Black Eagle, the murderer and destroyer. But all he seemed to see was a broken soldier, a veteran who had come back with a burden on his shoulders. It was somewhat disturbing when you took into account the crowd's anger and fury against him. "Now that you bring that up, it could be a primary concern..." He murmured, turning his gaze back to Rosalina. "Have you taken the liberty of alerting our associates of the possible predicament of their interference?"